


Recipes

by mukkun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack sort of, M/M, well not really its just takao being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkun/pseuds/mukkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao likes to create all kinds of strange food combinations. He also likes to make Midorima taste them for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr
> 
> its pretty old but i figured i might as well post it here too

"Alright", Takao whispered to himself, almost silently, as he contemplated the result of his new bizarre culinary experiment. Sitting on the counter was a glass filled with a thick, brown-ish liquid which reeked of ketchup. He felt like a small child at a fast-food joint, mixing Coca-Cola with root beer and Dr. Pepper and Sprite with a small dose of orange juice. Takao would never get bored of this childish game even if he was sixteen years old and should have been over this silly phase a long time ago.

Takao grabbed the glass and tilted it over his lips. He took a small sip and gagged as his drink made its way down his throat. He immediately put his glass back on the counter.  
"This is so fucking gross," Takao chuckled. "Shin-chan’s going to hate this.” He could still feel an aftertaste of soy sauce, cranberry juice, ketchup and mayonnaise on his tongue as he walked towards the living room where Midorima was reading. Trying to suppress a giggle, he asked Midorima to do him a favor.

"Close your eyes, Shin-chan."

Midorima sighed. He knew about Takao’s true intentions. He’d been a victim of Takao’s pranks so many times before, and he knew he would insist until he won. Seeing as he had no way to avoid this, Midorima pushed away his book and shut his eyes. “Fine.”

"Why do you look so mad?", Takao wondered. "It’s actually not that bad. It looks gross, but it’s really good, I promise.

"Sure."

"I promise, Shin-chan.”

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Takao extended his pinky finger.

"I’ll trust you on that one."

Takao left to get a straw in the cupboard. He dropped it in his drink and lift his glass up towards Midorima’s mouth. ”Say ahh.”

"Ahh."

Midorima’s lips closed around the straw, and Takao felt a smile creep onto his face. The straw darkened as Midorima inhaled and swallowed his silly boyfriend’s special mix. Takao’s smile stretched until his front teeth were exposed.

Midorima, gullible as he is, took a way bigger sip than he should have, he realized once he heard Takao’s laughter echoe inside his ears. A sour liquid burned his tongue, then his throat, as he swallowed a large quantity of what he thought was no different than vomit. Speaking of which, he really did feel like throwing up.

Takao was laughing his head off. He watches as Midorima’s face went from his usual blank, slightly pissed expression to shocked, wide open eyes, his face turning bright red, cheeks sucked in and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Oh my god, Shin-chan!” Takao grabbed his stomach. He was breathless. His laughing fit went on as Midorima gagged in disgust and ran to the kitchen for a cup of water. “Holy shit, was it that bad?”

"What are you, like, five?"

"Are you mad at me, Shin-chan?"

Midorima shoved his now empty glass of water in the dishwasher. “Well!”

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke.", Takao said to a still upset Midorima. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Nothing." Midorima looked away, avoiding Takao’s gaze. "Just don’t do it again.

"Still mad at me?" Takao mimicked Shin-chan’s voice, saying, "What are you, like, five!?"

Midorima turned away, his back facing Takao, as he attempted to conceal his blushing face. “Shut up, Takao.”

"Shut up, Takao!"

Midorima went back to the living room and grabed the book he was reading before he got interrupted. “Whatever, just make sure you wash this shit off properly.” He pointed to the glass containing Takao’s special recipe.

"Fine", Takao said. "But close your eyes first."

"Don’t fuck with me, Takao."

"Alright. Fine." Using the palm of his left hand, he covered the surface of Midorima’s glasses. His right hand carressed Shin-chan’s cheek and his thumb brushed over Midorima’s bottom lip. Due to being so short, Takao stood on the tip of his toes and, as softly as he possibly could, his lips touched Midorima’s, subtly as ever, barely feeling anything at all. His lips moved against Midorima’s like a shy feather in the palm of your hands.

Takao pulled away before Midorima could even begin to process his thoughts. “Do you forgive me now?”

Takao’s lips felt warm against his own. He enjoyed the smooth, ghostly sensation on the entrance of his mouth yet there was a side of him yearning for a deeper, long-lasting, passionate kiss; but Takao left before he even got the chance to make his move. So he sat down, flustered, and cursed Takao for the smudgy fingerprints on his glasses.


End file.
